The Heart of Gartlant
by BG-57
Summary: Faust is preparing for the conquest of Terra II, but he suddenly realizes that Tiger is not the only Marionette with a heart. Where are the other two? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Heart

The Heart of Gartlant 

A Saber Marionette J Fanfiction

By BG-57 

Program 01: The Heart of Gartlant 

The city of Gartlant lay sprawled across the valley like a sickly giant. It was a grim, gritty industrial town, and had always been so. Under the obsessive watch of ten generations of Fausts, it was devoted to the single-minded purpose of conquering the rest of Terra II. At the center stood the _Kanzlei_, the nerve center of the military-industrial complex. It was a ziggurat shaped black building flanked by trapezoidal towers, all eerily lit with an unhealthy greenish glow. Immediately in front of it was a vast treeless paved plaza which served as a site for military parades and little else. The inner ring of the city consisted of vast research facilities and cheerless factories. The rest of the city was made up of endless concrete high-rises, all forming vast soulless suburbs. From the observation desk on the highest floor of the _Kanzlei_, Gelhardt von Faust surveyed his vast creation with grim satisfaction.

He fit into his city like a hand in glove. Tall, muscular, with long blond hair that formed a large widow's peak in the front, he was dressed in a black dress uniform with gold trim and a white ruffle around his throat. A large cape with a high collar and elaborate gold epaulettes was draped around his shoulders, spilling over the throne on which he sat. He sipped blood red wine from a goblet held in a gloved hand as his malevolent slate blue eyes scanned the horizon. No one knew was he was searching for a place in his mind, not the city. The agony of sorting out two centuries of overlapping memories was almost too much to bear. But he had to endure. Only he could save her….

"Lord Faust?"

"This had better be important!" Faust snarled. He turned to regard an officious looking little man dressed in a uniform that was similar to his, but much simpler. Goddel, his Chief of Staff, was always the prima donna, with a powdered wig and waxed moustache. Faust barely had the energy to feel contempt for the man, but at least he was efficient.

"Forgive me for disturbing you Fuhrer," said Goddel apologetically, as he privately he cursed his luck for interrupting one of his Lord's periodic fits of sulking.

"What is it?" demanded Faust impatiently.

"Doctor Hess has completed the modifications you requested," replied Goddel evenly, "He wishes to inform you that they will be ready to view at your leisure." Faust drained the goblet at set it on a small table next to the throne.

"Go tell him I'm on my way," he said as he rose. There was no time to waste. Goddel bowed hastily and left through ornate gilt double doors, thankful that he had survived the encounter with his skin intact. As he closed the door behind him, he noticed a Marionette standing in the shadows of the hallway.

"Why are you creeping around like that Tiger?" sneered Goddel archly. Tiger glared back at him defiantly. She wore her crimson hair bobbed and was dressed in a white shirt with a buckled tie and skintight black pants that exposed her midriff. A red sash was tied to her hips in the back. She wore long black fingerless gloves under a matching jacket with round shoulders and a red collar. Blue orbs decorated her earlobes and a black cap rested on her head.

"I'm guarding Lord Faust," she replied in a slightly husky voice, "What else matters?"

"He's in a bad mood," explained Goddel, "So don't bother him." Tiger had always rubbed him the wrong way. It wasn't her emotions, unusual for a Marionette, so much as her possessiveness of Faust. As if a mere Marionette could ever own a human being! The very thought was preposterous, but as long as Lord Faust tolerated her, there was nothing he could do about it.

"You'd better not have upset him," she said darkly.

"Hmph!" he snorted, "You Marionettes need to remember your place!"

"My place is by his side," she said reflexively, "As long as he needs me."

"We'll see how much longer that is," said Goddel with savage glee. Tiger winced unconsciously. He had poked at the raw wound at the core of her being, the fear that one day she would be discarded. Her hands tightened into fists.

"You're not indispensable either Goddel," she growled. He paled at that, his jaw working silently for words that did not come.

"I'm l-leaving!" he stammered eventually as he stormed down the corridor. Tiger smirked briefly, but the victory felt hollow. In truth, everyone in Gartlant was disposable to Lord Faust. As she was thinking that the doors flew open and Faust swaggered out.

"Out of my way Tiger!" he snapped. She quickly stood to one side as he strode past.

"Forgive me my Fuhrer," she said bowing slightly. He ignored her and walked down the corridor. She had to run to catch up with him, her high heeled boots making a slight clacking noise on the marble floors.

"Today's the day!" exclaimed Faust, "We'll see if Doctor Hess can deliver on his promises!" Tiger's expression brightened. It was good to see her Master excited; he brooded too much.

"Then you're one step closer to realizing your dream for Terra II," she added hopefully. He stopped at the end of the corridor. A door slid open in front of him, revealing an elevator shaft. He walked in, followed by Tiger. The door closed behind them and the elevator plunged down into the lower depths of the _Kanzlei_.

"Those fools don't know anything!" he stated angrily.

"They will recognize your greatness soon Lord Faust," said Tiger soothingly. She reached out her hand to touch his arm, but then thought better of it. The elevator came to a stop and they emerged into a long underground tunnel, with white tile walls. They proceeded north down the tunnel through a series of metallic blast doors. Eventually they reached a door marked _Bauhaus 2_. The door swung open and they went through it.

They emerged onto a catwalk overlooking a vast open space. Below them was an enormous forge that stood several stories tall. Two rows of Marionettes stood on either side of the glowing orange maw, using hammers to shape the red hot pieces of metal into mechanical arms and legs. The Marionettes were all identical, with long red hair tied back, soulless blue eyes, and dressed in skintight shirts and pants, with white caps similar to Tiger's. A conveyer belt carried the parts to the next line, where different Marionettes assembled the limbs together and loaded them onto pallets. The pallets were carried though massive double doors to the factory floor next door.

Faust walked the length of the catwalk, followed closely by Tiger through a doorway. The room beyond the door redefined clutter. A pile of broken Marionettes lay in a large bin. Tiger couldn't help but shudder at the sight. A row of military Saber Marionettes stood mutely along the back wall. A man stood next to a long metal table and adjusted a machine that looked like a random collection of junk.

Not that Doctor Hess looked out of place. Everything about his appearance and demeanor suggested a mad scientist. He was of medium height, with dark skin and a hairless head. He wore a dark suit with a long coat that had pipes snaking out of it. He wore a pair of crimson-tinted goggles perched on his long lose. But his most disturbing feature was his ever-present grin, as if existence was a joke that only he understood.

"Ah, welcome Fuhrer!" said Hess cheerfully, "I'm ready to begin the demonstrations."

"What is that?" asked Faust nodding toward the pile of junk. Hess ambled over to it and opened a small square box resting on the table. He held it out for Faust to inspect. Inside rested a single mechanical eyeball, with slots in the back. The golden iris reflected light from the fluorescent ceiling fixtures. He inserted it onto a post on top of the pile and connected the back to some wires that were attached to a large battery.

"GSM-7450-1S, stand in front of the target," ordered Hess. One of the Sabers blithely walked to the far end of the room and stood in front of a human outline painted on the wall. Hess flicked a switch and a bright pure blue beam shot out of the pupil of the eye, cutting the Saber in two. It fell over and exploded, sending debris everywhere. A screw landed next to Tiger's foot. She bent down and picked it up. It was partially melted. Tiger struggled to keep her composure.

"Excellent work Hess!" said Faust with a fierce grin, "Can they be installed on the _Krieger_ units?" Hess looked wistful.

"Unfortunately, the eyebeam is not cost effective for mass production," explained Hess, "Also it causes a severe drain on the power source." Faust fought down irritation.

"Then why did you show it to me?" he demanded. Hess held up a hand.

"I recommend you install it in an elite Saber," he explained. Faust and Hess peered at Tiger appraisingly.

"How long will it take?" asked Faust.

"Fuhrer…," began Tiger. Faust shot her a withering glance.

"Is there a problem?" he stated testily. She shook her head.

"Of course not Lord Faust," she said meekly.

"It would take about a day," said Hess, "But I have other things to show you." Faust nodded to him.

"Proceed," he commanded.

"GSM-7433-1S, stand in front of the target," ordered Hess. Another Saber walked in front of the target, and stood among the remains of the previous Saber. "GSM-0012-1K, proceed to the white _X_," he added. A second Saber walked forward and stood on two crisscrossing pieces of tape of the floor next to the table. This Saber was different. It wore a black helmet with a tinted visor that hid its eyes. It had two massive triangular shoulder pads.

"Is the final prototype?" inquired Faust as he rubbed his chin. He had certainly waited long enough. Hess nodded.

"If the result of the demonstration meets with your approval," he replied.

"Continue," ordered Faust.

"GSM-0012-1K, open fire!" exclaimed Hess. Twin muzzles emerged from the Saber's shoulder pads and sprayed the far wall with deafening machine gun fire. The room quickly filled with smoke, obscuring the view.

"Cease fire!" Hess commanded. The infernal din ceased at once. Slowly the smoke cleared, revealing the target Saber lying sprawled against the far wall, sparking from dozens of holes in its body casing. Faust laughed unpleasantly.

"Begin production at once!" he ordered, "Is there anything else?" Hess shook his head.

"I'm having problems with the plasma diffusion system," he stated, "It will take months to perfect." Faust frowned. He didn't like delays, but this scientist had always delivered before so he didn't question his judgment.

"Keep me updated," said Faust as he headed for the door, with Tiger following at his heels. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. Hess cleared his throat. Faust slowly turned and pushed Tiger to one side.

"Fuhrer, I'd like a chance to study the Maiden Circuit," said Hess with a smirk. Tiger put her hand to her chest.

"Lord Faust, please don't give him my heart!" she pleaded. He looked at her impassively.

"What do you need it for?" he asked Hess evenly.

"If I understand its construction, it may be possible to duplicate it," elaborated Hess.

"Duplicate it?" mused Faust. He suddenly frowned and rubbed his forehead with a hand as he tried to fight back a blistering headache.

"Lord Faust?" asked Tiger grasping his sleeve.

"Fuhrer?" inquired Hess. Faust's eyes opened wide and he pulled his arm free.

"Of course!" he yelled, "There were three of them!" Faust stormed out through the door back into the factory. Hess and Tiger stared at each other, completely lost.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"He may have just remembered something from one of the earlier clones of Faust," said Hess with a hint of amusement. Tiger felt a twinge of pain as she recalled the torture her Master had gone through to absorb the memories of the previous nine generations of Fausts. And Hess had been at the controls. She turned and ran out after Faust. Hess chuckled to himself.

"This turned out better than I expected," he said to no one in particular.

Goddel was strutting through the control room like a peacock on display. He always enjoyed throwing his weight around. His fastidiousness and mania for perfection had brought down scorn and derision by other officers in the Gartlant military, but Lord Faust valued those qualities. Soldiers in grey greatcoats and black round helmets sat at consoles around the room. He inspected one display.

"What's the status of the city?" he asked.

"Everything is nominal," replied the soldier, "The SVC Mainframe reports no problems." Faust burst through the door.

"Fuhrer!" stammered Goddel. Faust walked over to a console. The soldier quickly got up and stood to one side.

"Access all data pertaining to GSM-01T and reroute it to this console," he ordered. The screen lit up with diagrams and columns of data. He was still absorbed in the information when Tiger ran in.

"Marionettes aren't allowed in here!" protested Goddel. She ran past him, nearly knocking him over.

"Lord Faust, what is it?" she asked. He turned from the screen a strange distant look on his face.

"Which Faust created you?" he asked. She stood rigidly at attention.

"Lord Faust the Fourth created my body," she said.

"And Faust the Ninth revived you," he stated thoughtfully. She nodded.

"But you are my only Master," she added emphatically. He shook his head in confusion.

"I don't remember that," he said, looking lost. How could he be missing memories of his predecessors? The Ninth he knew all too all as the cruel spiteful man who had raised him as a boy and had taught him the value of strength. The Fourth was a mystical dreamer who was happier puttering around in a greenhouse than overseeing the expansion of Gartlant.

"Follow me!" he commanded Tiger.

They left the control room and walked through a connecting tunnel to a rooftop that overlooked the vast expanse of Gartlant. The sun was setting over the horizon, coloring everything in shades of blood. In the distant corner sat a disheveled greenhouse, black paint peeling from the metal frame that held cracked glass panes. It was small by his standards, but could have held thousands of plants when in use. He pushed open the door and stared into the long interior space. The shelves were dusty and mostly empty, except for some pots that held the withered brown tendrils of plants that had died long ago. In the center stood a sundial with a small plaque affixed near the base. It read simply: _Gartlants__ Herz_.

"The Heart of Gartlant," he read. Immediately the soil shook as the sundial rose and was lifted back to reveal the top of an oblong cylinder embedded in the soil. The cylinder rose, revealing a compartment sealed behind a glass panel. The padded interior was empty. Steam hissed from vents on the sides of the sarcophagus.

"This is where I was born," said Tiger breathlessly. Faust ran a hand along the glass.

"I remember that," he mused, "At first, you thought I was Faust the Fourth." She hung her head sadly.

"Forgive me for my stupidity," she said contritely.

"There were two other Maiden circuits," he stated, "So what did he do with the other two?"

"I'm not the only Marionette with a heart?" she asked in amazement.

"Of course not!" he snapped, "But I have to find them."

"Maybe the Lord Faust the Fourth left a clue," she suggested. He glared at her but his expression softened after a moment.

"It's worth a try," he said.

One of the grandest places in the _Kanzlei_ was the Hall of Heroes, where giant marble statues of each Faust stood to inspire the citizens of Gartlant. Faust himself found visiting the room inspirational, but he hadn't been able to recently. High arches formed niches several stories high that the statues were nestled in. His own statues had him standing in full dress uniform, his boot resting on a globe of Terra II. They stopped in front of the statue of Faust the Fourth, who stood with a seedling resting in an outstretched hand. Faust squinted a bit up at the serene expression of his predecessor.

"Get up there Tiger," he ordered. She leaped easily on top of the massive pedestal. From there she jumped onto the shoulder of the statue.

"What am I looking for my Lord?" she asked peering down at him.

"Anything unusual," he said. She inspected the face of the statue and looked at the seedling. Nothing was out of place. She looked past the cape into the back of the alcove and saw something glinting. She leapt into the alcove and saw a small brass plaque mounted near the floor, impossible to see from the front of the statue. She read the inscription:

_Gartlants__ Herz heiβ Harmlosigkeit _

_Gartlants__ Geist heiβ Mutterschaft_

_Gartlants__ Klaue heiβ Tugend _

_Nur__ die Mitwirkung aller drei ermöglicht _

_Die Rettung das himmlishe Mädchens_

"The Heart of Gartlant is Innocence," she began, "The Soul of Gartlant is Motherhood."

"That first part was written on your sarcophagus," said Faust, intrigued.

"The Fist of Gartlant is Virtue," she continued, "Only together can they save the Heavenly Maiden." Faust staggered backwards in shock. Of course Tiger would have no idea what that meant but it felt like an eternity since he had last seen Lorelei smile at him. He gritted his teeth and drove a fist into the marble pedestal.

"Damn it!" he roared, oblivious to the pain. Tiger leapt down and pulled his hand away, looking heartbroken.

"Fuhrer please!" she implored. He grimaced and walked over between two pedestals and accessed a wall terminal. A small display screen lit up, illuminating his face.

"Display a map of Gartlant," he ordered to the Mainframe. A glowing wire frame model of the city appeared on the screen.

"Display only the buildings dating from the era of Faust the Fourth," he added. Almost all of the buildings vanished except for half a dozen, including the _Kanzlei_. He stabbed at the screen with an index finger.

"Enlarge the lower floors of the _Kanzlei_," he ordered. The other buildings faded away as the lower superstructure of the _Kanzlei_ filled the screen. He smirked and pointed to a particular structure on the diagram, a tall cylindrical object.

"The Mainframe computer core," he said triumphantly, "That's where she will be."

"Who?" asked Tiger in confusion.

"The Soul of Gartlant," he replied as if it was obvious.


	2. Soul

Program 02: The Soul of Gartlant 

Tiger had trouble keeping up with Lord Faust. Although she had been built for speed, she knew that her Master hated anyone walking ahead of him. So she dutifully kept several paces behind. They walked briskly down a long steel corridor illuminated dimly with fluorescent lighting.

"Lord Faust?" she asked. He glanced at her over his shoulder without breaking his stride.

"What?" he demanded tersely.

"What's she like?" she inquired, "This Saber like me." Faust paused for so long she began to wonder if he had even heard her.

"I don't know," he admitted bitterly. Tiger blinked in confusion, she had never heard him say that before.

"But surely you have the Fourth's memory…," she began. He whirled around and caught her by the collar. She gasped as he drew her closer, his face contorted with range.

"I told you I don't know!" he bellowed in frustration, "How dare you question me!" Tiger's whole body began to tremble.

"Forgive me Fuhrer," she begged sorrowfully. He sighed angrily and released her. She slumped to her knees like a rag doll. He stared down at his hand and frowned as he slowly made a fist.

"How could the Fourth have hidden those memories from me?" he asked, "Could he have erased them somehow?" Tiger sat there and put her hands to her face. He stared down at her, annoyed at her weakness, but then thought the better of it. After all, it was his duty to guide her and show her the right path. He held out his hand.

"Get up Tiger," he commanded. She looked up at him, still shaking. She reached out her hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Lord Faust," she said gingerly.

"You are forgiven," he said, "Let's go."

After some more walking they came a across a massive hexagonal blast door. A pair of Sabers stood on either side of the door. They snapped to attention as Faust approached.

"Open up," he ordered. The pneumatic pistons in the walls hissed as the slowly trundled open.

The room beyond defied the imagination in terms of scale. They stood inside a gargantuan octagonal tower that stretched vertically into the infinity above. In the center of the room was a giant metallic pillar with a flared base that tapered rapidly down to a narrow cylinder. The whole surface was covered with multicolored lights and panels, illuminating itself and the rest of the room. About 25 meters up the pillar narrowed a bit, with a set of double doors embedded on the surface, ringed by a circular platform with short staircases. The SVC Mainframe had been constructed to run every facet of existence in Gartlant: from the rationing of food to the legions of Sabers. Faust squinted up at the double doors and saw a small brass plaque mounted over them. He smiled smugly.

"Go up there," he ordered Tiger. She leapt up the surface of the computer core until she reached the platform. She ran her hand over the doors. They felt cool to the touch. She looked up at the plaque, which read: _Gartlants__ Geist_.

"The Soul of Gartlant," she read. Faust nodded.

"The Soul of Gartlant," he repeated. The Mainframe began to rumble ominously as the double doors silently slid open, revealing a small room. Nestled inside was a high-tech throne connected to the computer by dozens of thick cables. The throne shot forward, nearly plowing into Tiger. She nimbly leapt backwards as it came to a sudden stop, like a roller coaster car. Steam hissed out of vents as Tiger approached it cautiously. A Saber was embedded in the throne, but form fitting panels covered her arms, legs, and torso. Even her eyes were covered by a dark translucent dome. All Tiger could see of her was the lower half of her face framed by wisps of ocean blue hair.

"Hello?" asked Tiger as she waved a hand in front of the dome. The Saber didn't respond. Rungs sprung out of the base of the Mainframe and Faust climbed up to the platform. He joined Tiger, who was still lost in thought. She was genuinely curious about this other Saber, but she didn't like the idea of competing for Lord Faust's attention.

"Has she revived?" asked Faust. Tiger shook her head.

"I don't think so," she said.

"Report status of the Saber connected to the Mainframe," commanded Faust.

"GSM-02L is inactive," reported the Mainframe in a soothing feminine voice.

"Activate the Maiden circuit of GSM-02L," ordered Faust. They heard faint clicking sounds emerge from the throne.

"Maiden circuit activated," reported the Mainframe.

"Revive GSM-02L,"said Faust. Tiger winced as a load buzzing sound filled the air.

"Unable to comply," said the Mainframe, "Incorrect naming input."

"Naming?" snarled Faust, "How the hell should I know what her name is?"

"Naming input is required for activation of GSM-02L," blithely reported the Mainframe. Faust punched an intercom button near the double doors behind the throne.

"Hess," said Faust, "Stop whatever you're doing and get here on the double!"

"_Yes Fuhrer_," said Hess' voice cheerfully, "_What is the problem?_"

"I can't activate GSM-02L without her name," he explained, "Hack into the SVC Mainframe and find out what it is."

"_On my way_," said Hess's voice in a crackle of static. Faust sighed wearily.

"This is pointless," he stated, "We're leaving."

"Where are we going Fuhrer?" inquired Tiger curiously.

"One of the other structures that predates the Fourth was _Bauhaus 2_," he explained, "And that's where she will be."

"The Fist of Gartlant?" asked Tiger. He nodded with a grin.

"Just as the Mainframe is the soul of this city," he said gleefully, "So the factories are our fist!"

"And the greenhouse is the heart of this city!" exclaimed Tiger putting her hands together. Faust wore a puzzled expression. Flowers had been important to him as a child, but he had more important concerns now. He shook his head.

"Not anymore," he elaborated, "Let's go." He didn't see Tiger's crestfallen expression.

A few minutes later they stood again on the catwalk overlooking the factory floor. Faust scanned the machinery and worker Marionettes carefully, almost as he had never been in this room before. Tiger instantly intuited what he was doing and began looking for a small brass plaque.

"Master the furnace!" she exclaimed triumphantly. He followed her gaze to the giant glowing forge and saw the plaque mounted above the door where the molten metal was pouring out.

"Well done Tiger," he said beaming at her. Tiger returned the smile and wished he could always look at her that way. He turned to the worker Marionettes.

"Halt production!" he bellowed, "Deactivate the furnace!" The Marionettes scrambled to comply with his commands. Within ten minutes they had the factory floor cleared. Then they marched through the lower doors into the storage room. Faust walked down the main staircase to the floor below. Tiger watched him from the catwalk as he approached the mouth of the forge. He could still feel the immense heat that radiated from the metallic monster. He looked up and read the sign that said: _Gartlants__ Klaue_.

"The Fist of Gartlant," he intoned as he spread out his arms wide. The furnace rumbled and shook as a jet black cylinder rose in the center of the forge. The waves of heat caused the image to shimmer and ripple. A small drawbridge in the front lowered, revealing a sarcophagus. Resting inside was a tall Saber dressed in skintight black leotards. Her arms were folded across her chest as she lay in repose. Her blond hair was cut short except for one massive tress that curved up from her forehead and down across her face, covering her right eye. She wore enormous bright green earrings but no other decoration.

"Activate the Maiden circuit of GSM-03P," ordered Faust. Again they heard the familiar clicking noises fill the air.

"Maiden circuit activated," reported the Mainframe.

"Revive GSM-03P,"said Faust, hoping his luck would change. It didn't.

"Unable to comply," said the Mainframe, "Incorrect naming input."

"Damn!" said Faust between clenched teeth.

"_Fuhrer_," said Hess' voice through a nearby intercom.

"You'd better have good news," said Faust.

"_In a manner of speaking_," replied Hess, "_The Mainframe's file on Saber names is empty, except for Tiger._"

"In other words," prompted Faust.

"_In other words_," said Hess, "_There are no names because they haven't been named yet_."

"So I have to give them names before they will revive?" he said.

"_So it would seem Fuhrer_," stated Hess. Faust looked up at Tiger.

"Do you know what a tiger is?" he asked her. She shook her head; she had never had to courage to ask the Ninth what her name meant.

"It was a wild and ferocious cat that lived on the First's home planet," he explained, "A symbol of strength and power, but also a solitary creature." Tiger gripped the railings tightly; a strange warmth filled her body. Her hands began to tingle.

"Master thank you," she said gratefully, "I will try to live up to my name." He nodded to her and returned his attention to the Saber in front of him. He walked forward and climbed up onto the conveyor belt. After the crossing the drawbridge he came up to the sarcophagus and ran his hand along the glass.

"Your name is Panther," he whispered, "A viscious powerful predator." Steam shot out of the vents along the sides as the lid slowly rose.

"Fight for me," said Faust, "Become my fists to crush Terra II!" Panther's eyelids fluttered, revealing a pair of sky blue eyes. She dropped her arms to her side and looked around her. It took her a moment to focus on Faust.

"Master Faust!" she said joyfully enfolding her arms around his shoulders in a crushing embrace. Tears spilled out of her eyes and ran hotly down her cheeks.

"Let go of me!" protested Faust angrily. Tiger had had enough. She leaped off the catwalk and kicked Panther to the ground. Faust backed away several paces, struggling to breathe.

"Unhand Lord Faust at once!" snapped Tiger. Panther glared up and Tiger and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're gonna regret that bitch," growled Panther narrowing her eyes.

"Stop it both of you!" barked Faust waving his hand. They both stood at attention reflexively.

"Panther, I am Gelhardt von Faust the Tenth," he stated, "That's Tiger; you'll be working together from now on." Panther and Tiger exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Master, what happened to Lord Faust the Fourth?" asked Panther sadly.

"He died a long time ago," replied Faust, "But I possess his memories." Panther felt a twinge of pain but she didn't show it. She had a new Master to serve.

"Fuhrer, do you remember Panther?" asked Tiger. He frowned slightly.

"No," he said, "Strange that I wouldn't remember her." Tiger smirked evilly at Panther's distress at hearing that. It served her right, she thought.

"What are your orders Fuhrer?" asked Panther fiercely.

"Get changed and report to the SVC Mainframe," he said, "Tiger will show you the way."

A few minutes later Panther and Tiger stood in a locker room. Panther was now wearing a white shirt with a belt that left her midriff exposed and long baggy pantaloons with high heeled jackboots. Tiger stood with her back to a nearby locker, her arms folded across her chest.

"It'll make things easier if we get along," said Tiger finally. Panther smirked at her as she tied a burgundy tie around her neck.

"I'll do whatever Lord Faust commands," she said with a stern glint in her eyes, "But I don't take orders from you!"

"You'd better start if you know what's good for you!" retorted Tiger. Panther put on a short jacket with enormous gold epaulettes. She took several menacing steps closer and loomed over Tiger.

"Make me," she said with a cruel smile. Tiger sighed.

"We'd better not keep Lord Faust waiting," she said quietly "He hates that you know." Panther began to look worried.

"Where do we go?" she asked.

"Follow me," said Tiger as she headed out through the door.

The computer core was more crowded now. A mobile console had been set up with dozens of wires connecting it to the Mainframe. Hess stood at the console looking like a demented organist. Goddel was pacing nervously as they entered.

"There you are!" he said angrily, "You sure took your time!"

"Where's Lord Faust?" asked Tiger doing her best to ignore this annoying little man.

"He's with the Saber," stated Hess with a grin and glanced to Panther, "You must be the other one."

"I'm Panther," she replied, "Who the hell are you?"

"Just a humble servant of the Fuhrer," replied Hess, his smile increasing by a few notches. Panther felt a goose walking over her grave.

"There you are!" shouted Faust from the platform.

"Lord Faust what can I do for you?" asked Panther.

"Hess, can you install the eyebeam weapon in Panther?" asked Faust.

"I can install it either of them," explained Hess, "Whichever you prefer."

"Allow me the honor Lord Faust!" exclaimed Panther putting her fist across her chest.

"Take care of it Hess," ordered Faust. Hess nodded and left the chamber, followed by Panther. Faust met Tiger's longing gaze.

"It's too bad you're not more like Panther," said Faust appraisingly. Tiger looked down, ashamed of herself. At the same time she felt a growing bitterness to this upstart that was taking her Master away from her. She ran outside, brushing past Goddel.

Faust congratulated himself on his good fortune. One Saber with a Maiden circuit would always be limited. With three of them, he could play them off one another to develop their abilities to the fullest extent. They would try harder to please him and fulfill his dreams. He walked up to the throne and paused; he needed a name for this one.

"Is GSM-02L ready to revive?" he asked.

"Affirmative," stated the Mainframe, "Is that what you desire?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Faust, "I need her to help me conquer Terra II!"

"A truly noble goal," sated the Mainframe, "But too risky to attempt it personally." Faust slowly looked around the throne at the Mainframe. Something was wrong.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" snapped Faust, "Just prepare to revive this Saber!"

"Unable to comply," averred the Mainframe. Faust was flabbergasted.

"How dare you speak to me in that way you piece of junk!" he roared, "Do as I command!"

"Unable to comply," intoned the Mainframe, "You must be confined here, for your own safety."

Sabers poured in through side doors as the blast door slammed shut. Tiger was standing in the hallway outside trying to stop her tears as the guard Sabers raised their weapons and opened fire. She nimbly dodged and ran towards them at full speed. The last thing they saw was a blur of motion. Both exploded into showers of sparks. The smoke cleared, revealing Tiger pounding on the blast door.

"Open up!" she pleaded, "Lord Faust!" All she heard was silence.


	3. Fist

Program 03: The Fist of Gartlant

Panther lay on a metallic table in the middle of Hess' lab. She drummed her fingers on the table as he finished wrapping the bandage around her right eye.

"How much longer?" she demanded.

"Patience my little doll," he replied happily. Something about his voice made her skin crawl.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped. He leaned over and met her defiant gaze through his crimson goggles.

"The sooner you accept what you truly are the easier it will be for you," he stated, "Now keep the bandage on for at least twenty four hours."

She sat up and swung her legs over the sides. Reflexively she began scratching the gauze.

"Itches like hell," she muttered, "How does it work?" Hess chuckled.

"Your loyalty is more inspiring than your intellect," he replied, "It's wired directly to your power source, so use it sparingly."

Panther grunted and got to her feet uncertainly. At that point the lighting turned red and klaxons began to blare. A blast door came crashing down in front of the double doors leading out of the lab. Panther ran over and began pounding at the door with her fists.

"Let us out!" she yelled.

Panther backed up and began kicking at the door so hard that it began to dent.

"Panther," stated Hess.

"Not now!" she snapped. She turned to see Hess walk over to a vent in the wall and pull the cover off it. He smirked sardonically as he gestured into the open shaft.

"After you," he said cheerfully.

Faust stood over the mangled bodies of two dozen Sabers, smoke drifting out of the muzzle of his emptied pistol. The survivors surrounded him at a respectful distance as he sighed angrily.

"You win this round," he muttered.

"Please return to the basal level," instructed the Mainframe reassuringly. Faust climbed down the rungs of the ladder. When he reached the bottom the rungs retracted back into the wall. He noted that Goddel had not gone down fighting. He was kneeling on the metallic floor with his hands over his head. A nearby Saber held his unfired gun. Faust joined him and folded his arms across his chest.

"You spineless coward," he sneered. Goddel desperately clutched at his boots.

"Please forgive me Fuhrer!" he begged, "I didn't want to die!" Faust pulled his feet free.

"I'll deal with you later," he stated, "For now help me get out of here." Goddel glanced around at the Sabers and the computer core.

"I don't understand," said Goddel, "How could the Mainframe defy your orders?"

"It's malfunctioning," replied Faust, "It's linked to the Maiden circuit." His subordinate blinked in confusion.

"You mean the computer has emotions?" he sputtered.

"Exactly!" barked Faust, "You really are useless Goddel!"

"What should we do?" he whined.

"I'll bide my time for now," said Faust grimly, "They will be here soon." Goddel didn't have to ask who.

Tiger was trying desperately to decode the blast door lock when a vent exploded behind her. She leapt into a defensive crouch but blinked at Panther and Hess standing amidst the clearing smoke.

"Is he alright?" demanded Panther angrily.

"I don't know!" retorted Tiger, "The Mainframe sealed him in!"

"This is your fault!" roared Panther, pointing an accusing finger at her, "You left him alone!"

"Now, now, save the squabbling for later," chideded Hess, "Let's concentrate on saving the Fuhrer." That silenced them.

"Can you open the door?" asked Tiger.

"Yes, if you cover me," replied Hess as he began to tinker with the lock. Tiger nodded grimly.

"Let's welcome our friends," she said.

"Fine by me," said Panther as she punched a fist into her other hand. They watched a legion of Sabers march into view, their weapons drawn.

Tiger ran at them full tilt, even Panther was only barely able to follow her movements. She reached the first row and pummeled them into pieces. The second row was taking aim when Panther got there, her sharpened fingernails were glowing a strange green hue. She slashed through the ranks, screaming bloody murder the whole time. Tiger had vaulted off into the air as the Sabers fired into the bodies of the first two ranks. As they aimed upwards to hit Tiger, Panther knocked a row of them down.

"Hurry it up old man!" yelled Panther.

"All in good time my dear," said Hess with a chuckle as he started to splice some wires.

Tiger by now had slashed down the last rank of them. Panther struck a confident pose, a hand on her hip.

"Not bad for an old Saber," she conceded. Tiger shot her a dirty look.

"Save your boasting for later," she said, nodding to the two legions of Sabers marching around the corner.

"Oh crap," said Panther.

Faust frowned in the direction of the blast doors as he heard the faint sounds of small arms fire.

"They sure took their time," he sneered.

"They'll save us!" said Goddel with enormous relief.

"Uncontrollable Sabers detected," stated the Mainframe, "Executing Option Twenty-nine."

"Twenty-nine!" said Faust, "A kamikaze wave?"

"You mean the Sabers are going to surround them," began Goddel, "And activate their-." He was cut off by a deep rumbling sound on the far side of the doors. The vibration knocked him over. Slowly the blast door rose, revealing a smoke-filled hallway beyond, littered with Marionette parts, the walls coating with black soot. Panther climbed off of Hess and staggered into the room, her clothing singed and torn. Tiger was on her heels, her face creased with worry.

"Fuhrer, are you alright?" she asked.

"Tiger, get me to the throne!" bellowed Faust, "Panther, blast these disloyal Sabers to scrap!"

Panther tore the gauze off her eye and sent a beam of pure light that tore through the Sabers guarding Faust and Goddel. Tiger placed Faust's arm over her shoulder and leapt towards the throne. Several other Sabers got in the way.

"This is not permitted," said the Mainframe.

"Panther again!" he shouted. Panther fired her eyebeam again, grazing Faust's arm as it tore through the Sabers. Electricity arced through her broken amber eye and she crumpled to her knees in pain. Tiger dropped Faust off next to the throne. He bent down so he was at eye level with the other Saber.

"Your name is Luchs," he whispered, "The most cunning and crafty of cats."

The Saber embedded in the throne gasped as the circuit breakers around her sprung to life. The Mainframe began raising giant cylinders that pierced the ceiling. The wires retracted from Luch's arms and the panels uncovered her body. The face shield rose, revealing her violet eyes, which were wide with shock beneath bangs of hair. She got weakly to her feet.

"Fuhrer," she said plaintively. He slapped her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"You must be punished," he snarled, "I'll teach you to disobey me."

"Yes Fuhrer," she said, looking downcast. Faust climbed down to the floor level, where Hess was inspecting Panther's damaged eye.

"You overdid it," he said in disapproving tone.

"Fix her up," ordered Faust, "Then send her for discipline."

"But why Lord Faust?" demanded Panther, looking pale.

"You made me bleed," he stated as he walked past the still paralyzed Goddel. Tiger jumped to the ground and caught up to him.

"Lord Faust, please show them mercy," she begged, "They are newly born." Faust stopped in his tracks.

"I don't need your pity!" hissed Panther to Tiger.

"You would have me spare them?" he asked without looking back.

"If it pleases you my Lord," she added.

"Mercy is for the weak," he said, "If you don't understand that, you can share their punishment." Tiger hung her head.

"Yes my Fuhrer," she said numbly.

Faust drank red wine from a goblet as he watched the three Sabers writhe in pain as high voltage electricity ran through their bodies. All three dangled from the ceilings of the dark metal dungeon. He was nearly finished with the glass when he nodded to Hess, who turned a dial all the way down.

"Do you understand why you are here?" he asked.

"Yes, we were bad," said Luchs.

"We failed you," added Tiger.

"It was their fault!" yelled Panther. Faust stabbed a button and more electricity was shot through Panther. She howled in pain.

"You are nothing without me!" he roared, "I will not tolerate such failure again!"

"Yes Fuhrer!" said the three of them in a chorus.

"Release them," he instructed as some Sabers unchained them. They slumped to the floor wearily.

"Please forgive us," said Luchs.

"I will this time," he replied, "But don't disappoint me again."

"Yes my Lord," said Panther. He gestured for them to stand as he took a briefcase from Hess.

"Take these and use them," he said as he pulled out a short handled whip and handed it to Tiger. She looked it over curiously as Faust handed Luchs a dozen small blades.

"Thank you my Lord," said Luchs gratefully. She was eager to get back on the right footing with her master.

"This is for you," he said as he flung a small object at Panther. She caught it and stared at a translucent blue eyepatch in the shape of a star.

"It will regulate the power of your eyebeam," explained Hess. Panther removed the bandage and tied the eyepatch over her amber eye.

"You three will serve an important part of my plans for Terra II," said Faust, "Tiger will lead you two."

"Yes Fuhrer," said Luchs submissively.

"What?" said Panther, "I mean-great."

"Master please give us a name," said Tiger, clutching the whip to her chest.

"You already have a name," he replied.

"I mean for the three of us, my Lord," she added. Faust stared at the three of them pensively for a moment.

"Saber Dolls," he said. Faust then turned and left through the door.

"Fine, I'll take your orders" said Panther grouchily, "But only because he said so."

"I hope we can all be good friends," said Luchs.

"Let's not keep Lord Faust waiting," suggested Tiger, "He is counting on us." They nodded to her and the three of them took off after their master.

For the glory of Gartlant and Terra II.


End file.
